The Odd One Out
by The Author Challenger Muse
Summary: There's always that odd one out. This is a Dementor's story and how said Dementor viewed things including Sirius Black, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood and just the tiniest mention of Umbridge and Fudge


**The Odd One Out**

Disclaimer:

I don't own any HP characters

Summary:

There's always that odd one out. This is a Dementor's story and how said Dementor viewed things including Sirius Black, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood and just the tiniest mention of Umbridge and Fudge

* * *

I'm different. Well, I suppose everyone likes to think they're different but I actually am. Unlike others of my kind, I can talk. Like actually speak human like the wizards we've been charged with watching. Okay, bad example. The wizards here don't so much speak as scream, whimper and cry. The other wizards that aren't locked up have no idea that I can speak. To them I'm just another Dementor. I've given up on talking to them. They understand speech; it's just that they don't do small talk. If it wasn't for the unfortunate effect my kind's presence has on others I'd try talking to the prisoners. Chatting to the other wizards is not something I'm stupid enough to try. I just know they'd throw me in that Department of Mysteries with a bunch of Unspeakables.

* * *

I don't recall being born. Who really does? But the thing is that I have no idea how I came to be. How are we made? Because I've been around my kind long enough to know we don't reproduce like the average creature. One Dementor doesn't go up to the other and say 'hey, how you doin'? Wanna go ensure the existence of our species?' Though, now that I'm thinking about it I'm kind of glad we don't. That's the last thing I'd want to see our kind doing. And for someone who doesn't recall having been anywhere but Azkaban, I gotta say that the prison would not be big enough to avoid such a disturbing scene.

* * *

There's a prisoner that can change into a dog. The others don't think anything of it. Well, at least they don't do anything about it. Either that or they just don't think the wizard and dog are the same thing. Honestly, and I though wizards were dense. Then again, maybe it's just one more way that I'm different.

* * *

Time pasts differently for me than it does for the wizards. I'm only assuming this because of how they age. For me, or Dementors in general I guess, what's the difference between a day and a month? A month and a year? Ten years even. Well, maybe it's only because I'm stuck in Azkaban Prison. Maybe if I left I'd view time differently. As far as I can tell though, I don't seem to age. Then again, there really isn't much of me to age in the first place.

* * *

Sirius Black has escaped and so a number of us have been released to go find him. Personally I'm in no hurry. Finally I get a chance to view more of the world. Besides, considering I saw him swimming away as a dog the wizards really shouldn't expect us to find him so quickly. The only one who'd really complain is that small wizard in the bowler hat. How did someone of such little intelligence ever gain so much power? Hm, well, I best be off. This might very well be the only time I'm ever allowed out of Azkaban.

* * *

Well, I've never encountered this before. There's a wizard on the train that draws us. He's not Sirius Black, but it seems one of us couldn't resist getting a taste and ended up with a face full of patronus. I can't say I've ever experienced such a thing but I can tell from the others that it's not at all enjoyable.

* * *

HogwartsSchool of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If I could get close enough I could actually learn something. Oh well, at least the view's nice. Much better than the prison. Of course I imagine anything would be better than what one's been staring at their whole life. Still, I never knew our presence could actually freeze things. I wonder why that is.

* * *

Mutiny. That's what it is. Utter and flat out mutiny. Not that I can say much about it considering I disobeyed as well, but at least I wasn't obvious about it. While the rest of the Dementors decided to all try for The Wizard that seems to draw us in while some of them were flying, some sort of game I guess, I was sneaking into the school. Why? Well why not? I'd never been in a school and the place looked so different from Azkaban… Anyway, the really interesting thing is that I was only seen by this one witch. Unlike other witches and wizards she didn't seem all that bothered by my presence. It was the strangest thing. She even smiled at me before warning me that I better get back to my post because she'd seen a group of Dementors heading toward the Quidditch field. Then she just turned around and skipped away! Thanks to her no one noticed I left my post, seeing as I left after the others had started plotting to go after that one wizard and got back before they were ordered back to their posts. I find myself wanting to return to the school and find the witch that held no fear of me but I know I can't leave my post again. We'll be watched more carefully now.

* * *

Sirius Black is with The Wizard! It's no wonder we've all swarmed them. Well, except for me. I'm more content to watch things from above the lake. Sirius Black is already down and unconscious but the other wizard, the one who holds some sort of allure for us, he's sticking by him. I watch as he tries to make a patronus charm but it doesn't really work for long. The others swoop down, one at a time to taste both wizards. Something inside me urges me to do the same but whereas I suspect the urge is like a blood curling scream for the others, it is merely a whisper in the back of my mind. I watch, indifferently as the second wizard begins to fall. But to my amazement that same wizard is on the other side of the lake, casting another patronus. And this one actually takes a form before it charges and its aura blasts out across and over the lake, causing me to almost flinch. It doesn't hurt much and I decide to stay and watch as the others flee. When the other wizard's look-alike walks away I glide away. I'd never seen a wizard cast a patronus that powerful before.

* * *

What. Is. That? Is that a witch? It looks more like some sort of abnormally large pink toad. And it wants us to attack who? Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter. Who is Harry Potter? Oh wait, I remember. Isn't that the wizard that seems to attract my kind? Huh, are we really going to take orders from this thing? Hm, I guess so. Well, I might as well go along. Never know when another chance to leave Azkaban will come along again. Plus, it'll be interesting to observe The Wizard again. I wonder if there's still two of him around.

* * *

Well, that was eventful. I warned the others to recall this was The Wizard and that he wasn't like the others. I tried to remind them of what happened last time. But alas… well, they're idiots. What can I say? Like before I choose to stay a certain distance away and watched as the others went in after him. It was as I expected as a patronus chased them away though at least this one didn't radiate such a strong aura. I followed the others back. It's at times like these I mourn the fact Dementors don't really talk to each other much. I would've loved to hear their mutterings about being run off.

* * *

I'm patrolling this small village near Hogwarts school the next time I spot The Wizard. I stay back and watch as another of my kind is faced with a patronus. I slightly shake my head. I've enjoyed my time away from Azkaban but I don't much like the dark-clothed wizards who order us about. I think they scare people as much as we do. The only one who is any kind of conversationalist is that strange young witch called Luna who seems unaffected by my presence. In return I tell her some of the things the dark wizards have been ordering my kind to do.

* * *

There's a battle going on at the school and I take this time to go visit the Ministry, particularly that Veil the witch Luna told me of. I am curious about it. It takes me a while to find it since I can't ask for directions when most are afraid to even look upon me. Finally I find my way to the Department of Mysterious and travel through various rooms until I see it. I feel strangely drawn to it and am not even slightly hesitant as I walk through it, disappearing.

* * *

Two years later a human body falls out of the Veil, wrapped in the cloak of a Dementor. "Ugh, I'm just not meant be normal, am I," the former creature groaned.

* * *

**I really have no clue where this came from but here it is. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
